ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Omnitrix
This article is about Azmuth's third Omnitrix. You may be looking for the prototype. The Omnimatrix (often referred to as the Omnitrix) is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Ultimatrix. It was first mentioned by Azmuth in Map of Infinity. He was planning on giving it to Ben, but it was not yet complete, and Ben's maturity needing to increase before he could use it. Azmuth, by the events of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, had completed it and claimed that he was working on it ever since Ben got the prototype (approximately six years). In the same episode, he gave it to Ben because he deemed him worthy after removing the inferior Ultimatrix from the latter's wrist. Appearance The Omnitrix resembles a wrist watch. It's face plate is now square instead of round and has a white and green color scheme, the faceplate is black with two green stripes making the shape of the intergalactic peace symbol (but not the colors). When the faceplate is slid back, the Omnitrix's core is revealed. Features *Unlike other post-Unitrix models, it does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/357177757857243944 *It has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Omnitrix Core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation. *It adapts the user's clothing to the Omnitrix aliens.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/318500147073924200 *Azmuth confirmed that there is a Master Control. *Unlike the Prototype Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix does not have a glitch. If it mistransforms, it's Ben's fault.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 *Like the prototype the Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *According to Derrick, the Omnitrix has a digital watch.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/352643127288299004 *According to Derrick, the Omnitrix has a lock function which can keep Ben an alien for an extended period of time. But it's not good to do it often.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/366690484703218618 Modes Aliens The Omnitrix had a total of at least 1,000,910 aliens, 78 unlocked aliens and 53 named aliens. Ben has transformed into 49 out of 53 listed. Note: See the Codon Stream's Species DNA for a more detailed number of aliens Ben can possibly turn into. If the "When and How unlocked" field is blank, then that means that the alien was already synced to the Ultimatrix before its deactivation. Unlocked Aliens These are all the known aliens the Omnitrix has ever had unlocked/accessed. Other Known Aliens These are aliens that have been named and confirmed to exist. They were never shown to be unlocked or transformed into in Ultimate Alien and have yet to be seen in Omniverse. Trivia *If you look closely on the box of Ben 10 Omniverse: The Videogame, 16 Year Old Ben's Omnitrix has the new wrist strap but the old dial. *Derrick J. Wyatt stated that if there are any mistransformations, it's Ben's fault.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349394956424593959 *Derrick J. Wyatt revealed that the icons on the Omnitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols from Transformers: Animated.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/335600890645866945 *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that Ben has access to all of his old aliens in Omniverse.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/349310980901070531 *Derrick J. Wyatt confirmed that the new Omnitrix is not hack proof.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/359775606973417666 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Matt Youngberg and Shane Poindexter designed the new Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/361539081479414783 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt it was Matt Youngberg's idea for the new Omnitrix to have the touch screen interface.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/362946727054966563 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Galvans were the first species added to the Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/368450004903296890 *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Omnitrix doesn't have the evolution feature. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the new aliens weren't ever locked in the Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/377154130763863485 *In Hot Stretch, it was revealed that the Omnitrix can keep Ben as an alien for 15 minutes. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Eon (Ben) isn't unlocked in the new Omnitrix. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, the Omnitrix wouldn't take the Ultimate's DNA.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/394564526743244788 See Also *Azmuth (creator) *Unitrix (prototype) *Prototype Omnitrix (Ultimatrix's predecessor) *Ultimatrix (predecessor) *Prototype Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Omnitrix/Gallery *Nemetrix (Knock Off) References Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Omnitrix Category:Plumber Tech Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions